Bon Bon
Bon Bon= Bon Bon is the Handpuppet of Funtime Freddy in Sister Location. Behaviour Sister Location In Night 2 in the Breaker Room, Michael Afton activates mascot response audio. This is Bon-Bon's voice talking to Funtime Freddy, telling him to "calm down", and assuring him that he is worrying about nothing. This causes Funtime Freddy to be less aggressive towards Michael, and move back towards his stage. In Night 3 there is a point in which Michael will need to press a button under Bon-Bon's bowtie. However, the puppet will detach itself and sneak around Freddy's body. If the player does not press the button in time, Bon-Bon will jumpscare and kill the player. Bon-Bon is last seen on Night 5 in the Scooping Room. However, the endoskeleton has been removed, leaving only a inanimate shell. Custom Night To be added Personality In stark contrast to Funtime Freddy, Bon Bon is very formal, mellow, and levelheaded, speaking in a calm tone of voice. However, when Funtime Freddy was being repaired, it acted extremely shy, violent, homicidal, mischevious, and murderous. Trivia * Bon Bon is seen in the Sister Location resin of the Office in Ultimate Custom Night * Bon Bon is said to be a mother-like figure to Funtime Freddy but because of his gender than he is most likely more of a father figure. * The reason Bon Bon helps Micheal in night 2 but attempts to kill him in night 3 is because Bon Bon wanted to calm down Funtime Freddy in night 2 while in night 3 he is scared of being deactivated so he attempts to stop Micheal by killing him. ** This could imply that Bon Bon has thanatophobia which is fear of death since deactivation is kind of like death if the robot is never turned on again. * Bon Bon makes a cameo in Ultimate Custom Night, in the Sister Location themed Office, where he is sitting on the desk. Gallery File:D849642E-1E45-4935-B900-5B852FDAF296.png|Bon Bon with Funtime Freddy in the Parts and Service room File:199F695E-6DC2-4B5D-A62B-E31244FF4794.gif|Bon Bon with Funtime Freddy with his faceplates coming off File:12DE5B28-1F41-4375-9349-32D588036D75.gif|Bon Bon with Funtime Freddy with his chestplates off File:93D50A51-114E-45AC-9D6B-06D17DD1DD95.gif|Bon Bon hiding behind Funtime Freddy on the left File:68715753-F6A2-491F-B32C-4624A8E1B736.gif|Bon Bon hiding behind Funtime Freddy on the right Funtime_freddy.png|Bon Bon attached to Funtime Freddy |-| Bonnet= 'Bonnet '''is a non canon Animatronic that features in ''Sister Location''s Custom Night. Behaviour Custom Night Bonnet might appear in the right side of your office and will start walking, you have to touch her nose to deactivate her before she gets to the end of the office, if she gets to the end of the office than she will end your night with a jumpscare. Bonnet's jumpscare. Ultimate Custom Night Bonnet has a chance to be summoned by Dee Dee or Shadow Dee Dee on the Ultimate Custom Night, if she appears you must touch her nose to stop her, if she gets to the end of your office than she will end your run with a jumpscare to your face. Help Wanted ''To be added Trivia * Bonnet is the 1st incarnation of Bonnie to be female. * She is pink because of her gender while her male counterpart Bon Bon is blue. * Bonnet usually giggles however if you beat the weirdos challenge than at the end of the night Bonnet will say "Take me with you" implying that like Circus Baby and Ennard, she wants to leave the facility aswell. Gallery Sister Location File:D822FA58-E5DD-4208-AF78-4EBE0FA3E190.gif|Bonnet walking File:7070A40B-FFDC-4C07-90D6-50BC6E5F4763.gif|Bonnet’s jumpscare File:BC6416D5-000D-40BE-A06F-AF728CBEB3E2.gif|Bonnet deactivating Ultimate Custom Night File:5187522A-888E-4D80-8DF4-146FCD373AE7.gif|Bonnet walking File:87C75058-4C77-4C94-B3EB-C3AB3EB390C7.gif|Bonnet’s jumpscare Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Variations of Bonnie Category:Entertainer Category:Afton Robotics Category:Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Antagonist Category:Ambiguously Haunted Category:Funtime Animatronics Category:Non Canon Counterpart Category:Help Wanted Category:Female